


The Gift

by brokenstitches



Series: Dramione Christmas Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Endgame Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, F/M, Love, Married Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Parents Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstitches/pseuds/brokenstitches
Summary: Every year Draco and Hermione compete with each other to win the Best Gift Award. But what will it take to win this year's Award?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione Christmas Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035612
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	The Gift

“Wait, there’s still one more present left!” Hermione said.

Draco looked dubiously down at the small box she had pushed into his hands.

“If this is another book then I’ve already won this year’s Best Gift Award,” he teased.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes in response.

He chuckled before pulling off the red and green ribbons and opened the box.

A pair of baby booties lay nestled in crepe paper.

He gaped mutely; eyes wide with comprehension and hope.

“Draco?” she asked hesitantly.

He swept his wife up in a big hug. “You win. This is the best gift. Ever.”


End file.
